


FAMILY (Starker Fic)

by yukoyaoista



Series: Tony Stark has a FAMILY [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has a family, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Cuando los miembros del equipo del Capitán América comiencen a gritarle todos sus errores y defectos y amenazarle, Tony se dará cuenta que ya tiene un equipo -una familia- que estará a su lado en todo momento para apoyarlo y para decirle unas cuantas verdades a su ex equipo."Sí, definitivamente Tony Stark tenía a la familia que necesitaba, pensó con una sonrisa el genio, millonario, novio-y-en-un-futuro-cercano-esposo de Peter Parker y filántropo mientras en deslizaba una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo derecho de su saco sintiendo un pequeño objeto circular deslizarse entre sus dedos.Sí, muy pronto, pero para ese momento sólo quería a su familia junto a él, a su verdadera familia."STARKER: Tony Stark x Peter ParkerContinuación de 'Daddy'.





	FAMILY (Starker Fic)

 

 

 **CONTINUACION** de  **DADDY**

 

 

**FAMILY**

 

"¿¡Qué es esto!?"

"¿¡Cómo es posible que el maldito de Stark esté fuera y que aún sea considerado un héroe?! ¡Es un maldito pedófilo! ¡Apuesto a que ha violado al chico! ¡¿Y tú no has hecho nada con él mientras que a nosotros nos han perseguido como criminales?!"

"Esto es demasiado bajo, aún para ti Stark. ¡Juro que haré esto público y tendrás a la ONU encima de ti antes de que puedas siquiera sonreír! ¡Tendré tu cabeza!"

Vale, los argumentos quizá le hubieran removido un poco la conciencia si es que hubiesen sido otras bocas las que lo hubieran pronunciado. No Wanda-juego-con-las-mentes-de-quien-se-me-antoje-y-no-obedezco-a-nadie ni Natasha-juego-para-el-equipo-que-me-convenga, ni tampoco Wilson-no-me-doy-ni-medio-segundo-para-escuchar-a-los-demás-antes-de-saltar-completamente-a-defender-al-capitán-hasta-la-muerte; ni mucho menos Clint-abandoné-a-mi-familia-por-seguir-al-maldito-capitán-mentiroso.

Bien, pensó Tony, había pasado de la sorpresa total al aburrimiento total en menos de unos segundos.

Claro, sorprendido pues no todos los días tu joven novio te besa en frente de quien fuera-que-este-delante-de-ti y hace insinuaciones explícitas de su vida sexual sólo para 'marcar territorio'. Bueno, el chico si lo hacía, mucho, pero pensó que tratándose de los 'Renegados', sus ex compañeros y con quienes tiene un ambiente más que tenso, el pequeño niño en mallas ajustadas se contendría. Sin embargo, con forme los segundos iban avanzando y conforme la situación comenzaba ponerse más tensa y a salirse totalmente de sus manos, comenzó a mirar el ambiente con completo aburrimiento.

Vaya, pensó mientras veía a todo el grupo comenzar a apuntarle con sus armas más que dispuestos a empezar una pelea como la de hace un par de años en el aeropuerto en Alemania, ¿realmente harían esto ahora? ¡Pero si él acababa de redecorar la habitación!

Bueno, ya que. Si todo se había salido de control no es como si él ahora se fuera a preocupar por caerles como 'moneda de oro' a los que una vez consideró su equipo.

No, él ya tenía la aprobación de quienes verdaderamente le importaban pensó mirando a Rhodey quien estaba justo a unos pocos centímetros de él a su lado derecho siendo flanqueado por el lado contrario por su novio.

Tenía la aprobación y el respaldo de sus verdaderos amigos, pensó esta vez dirigiendo su mirada en Los Guardianes que 'discretamente' tenían sus armas ya en su mano y se mostraban 'tranquilos' aunque él podía ver bien que estaban más que ansiosos por una buena batalla; vio a Bruce y a Vision colocarse a centímetros de Peter- ese par siempre cuidando del mocoso- y a Strange quien permanecía totalmente inmóvil en su silla pero que examinaba a todos con ojo crítico, preparado para cualquier ataque junto a su 'capa-mágica'. Probablemente el 'hechicero supremo', como el mismo Strange siempre insistía en que le llamen, estuviera para ese momento sopesando todos los escenarios posibles y buscando un plan de contención para los recién llegados en caso de que todo se desborde, más de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Tony sonrió internamente.

Ahora entendía bien qué era lo que se sentía ser miembro de un equipo que te proteja las espaldas ante todos y que no tenga miedo a hacerlo, un equipo que sepa que eres humano y que vas a errar pero que siga creyendo en ti aún después de tus fracasos, un equipo que te apoye en tus decisiones sólo para verte verdaderamente feliz, un equipo que esté contigo siempre.

Una familia.

Y era esa la razón por la cual, levantándose de su asiento, caminó tranquilamente hacia donde estaban las personas que hace poco habían gritado y amenazado con arrestarlo y se colocó frente a ellos levantando tranquilamente sus manos en señal de rendición.

Su equipo, su verdadero equipo, miraba tenso todas las acciones que él hacía. Peter entre todos ellos era el más preocupado y Tony lo supo no sólo por la expresión que traía el chico, sino por la manera en la que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, como si estuviera listo para interponerse entre cualquier peligro y él.

Cómo si él pudiera alguna vez permitir que el chico se sacrificara por él, o permitírselo a alguno de sus amigos.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Ninguno de ustedes...!"

"Bien, me rindo. Supongo que ahora que tienen algo con que hundirme no desaprovecharán la oportunidad." comentó el millonario mirando a cada uno de ellos cortando así los gritos de Fury quien ya miraba todo el panorama exasperado "Eso sí, si quieren acusarme de pedófilo violador porque no esperamos que..."

"No creas que vamos a caer en alguno de tus sucios juegos Stark" ladró Barton saltando hasta él y tomándolo de la camisa.

Tony alzó su mano en una muda petición que ninguno de sus compañeros actuara cuando sintió las manos del arquero cerrarse muy cerca de su cuello y cuando visualizó cómo en sólo un segundo los Guardines ya habían cruzado varios pasos hasta acercarse hasta donde estaban Rhodey, Peter, Vision y Bruce teniendo a todos sus amigos ahora todos agrupados.

Tony le regaló una mirada tranquila a Peter cuando notó como el chico apretaba aún más fuerte sus puños tanto que el millonario notó cómo sus nudillos perdían todo el color, aguantando -fielmente a su palabra- sus ganas de cruzar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Un sentimiento de déjà vu se instaló en el genio.

Alemania, se repitió en su mente. Era casi lo mismo que hace dos años atrás en aquel aeropuerto. Sin embargo también era muy diferente.

En esta vez Tony sabía que tenía a personas en quien confiaba y que sabía estarían dispuestos a luchar a su lado. Aunque eso último estaba fuera de discusión en ese momento. Él había dejado en claro su petición de que ninguno de ellos interviniera si las cosas salían mal y que por el contrario se mantuvieran neutrales.

Aunque por las reacciones que estaba notando en ese momento Tony sabía muy bien que no pensaban cumplir con ello. Lamentablemente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Clint afianzó el agarre sobre su camisa.

"Veo que encontraste a otros a quien engañar Stark, no me sorprende realmente. Después de todo, no eres más que un miserable que se esconde siempre tras los demás buscando protegerse." Comentó Falcon mirando con desdén a quienes se encontraban frente a él.

"No se confíen, después de todo la traición y la mentira es algo que él practica a menudo. Si fuera ustedes cuidaría mis espaldas" habló esta vez la espía mientras con su mentón señalaba al genio.

Una risa se escuchó en la habitación. Natasha observó impasible a Bruce quien reía y negaba con la cabeza.

"Porque eso lo sabes muy bien tú, Natasha ¿no es así?"

"Tú qué puedes saber, si te fuiste y huiste como un cobarde y dejándome-"

"¿Yo hui?" respondió divertido Bruce deteniendo toda palabra de la espía para luego mostrarse completamente serio "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, yo hui. Pensé que sería seguro el alejarme de ustedes hasta buscar una forma en la que pueda ayudar, ayudar de verdad, y no ser un problema del que tengan que preocuparse. Tienes mucha razón Natasha, hui buscando una manera de mejorar como Vengador, como alguien que lucha contra los malos y no sólo como alguien que causa más daño en un 'intento de ayudar'" esta vez los ojos del científico se posaron en cierta adolescente que le miraba con ira "Porque yo sé que Hulk es un vengador, pero también sé que su poder es demasiado grande tanto que a veces no sólo fulmina a los enemigos sino que también lastima a inocentes que están cerca. Por eso sí, hui, pero al menos lo hice buscando el bien de los demás y no simplemente hui dándole la espalda a aquellos que confiaron en mí. Hui como un cobarde, sí Natasha, pero no como un traidor."

La espía apretaba sus labios para cuando el científico dejó de hablar. Tony iba a regresar a su lugar, simplemente para terminar todo de una vez por todas.

Tenían una verdadera amenaza intergaláctica cerca, ya que importaba los intentos de amenazas de quienes una vez consideró como su familia.

Sin embargo todo intento se vio frustrado por Falcon y Ant-man quienes le cerraron el paso.

"Muy bonito Stark, veo que has hecho un buen trabajo haciéndoles creer que eres 'el héroe', el que viene a salvarnos y a quien debemos escuchar si queremos evitar ser aniquilados por una amenaza que probablemente sea obra tuya. Porque vamos Stark, primero Ultrón y ahora esto. No me sorprendería saber que todo ha sido orquestado por ti y tampoco me sorprendería saber que ellos, quienes dicen que una amenaza viene a destruirnos, no estén también tras de todo y que al igual que tú sean responsables de que ahora tengamos que preocuparnos por alguien que puede destruir a nuestro mundo y al universo junto a él."

"Realmente crees que todo gira a tu alrededor ¿no?" preguntó el capitán de la Milano mirando con pena al moreno "¿Realmente crees que nos pondríamos a 'orquestar' todo esto? ¡Estamos aquí intentando salvar al mundo y a sus patéticos traseros y ustedes no pueden hace nada más que seguir culpando a alguien quien no tiene nada que ver aquí! ¡Thanos quiere destruir la galaxia porque es un maldito asesino, no porque Tony le haya mandado una cordial tarjeta de invitación a conquistarnos!"

"¡Él ya intentó destruirnos una vez con Ultrón!" lanzó Scott "¡¿Acaso están ciegos?!"

"No es que estén ciegos" habló por primera vez Wanda con una pequeña sonrisa "Ellos no estuvieron ahí así que simplemente ignoran la cantidad de vidas que Stark tomó, incluyendo la de mi propio hermano. Ellos ignoran la cantidad de sangre que tiene el 'mercader de la muerte' en sus manos"

"Eres una-"

"No, es cierto" cortó Visión al coronel mirando por primera vez a la joven quien parecía sumamente feliz de saber que el androide por fin le miraba y además de todo, le daba la razón. Rhodey apretó fuertemente los puños mientras miraba a Vision dar un paso en dirección a Wanda, sólo uno antes de que Clint se moviera y él se detuviera.

"Ellos no estuvieron durante lo sucedido contra Ultrón" comentó Vision mirando rápidamente a Rhodey, Peter, Los Guardianes y a Strange "Yo mismo no estuve en el comienzo de esto pues mi creación se dio luego de la primera batalla contra él. Pero hay algo que usted debe saber-" continuó luego de unos segundos fríamente el androide haciendo que la joven Maximoff le observara sorprendida por la manera tan distante de tratarla, cuando el androide siempre había sido tan amable con ella "-y es que la única razón por la que todo lo referente a Ultrón comenzó fue por ella."

"¡Maldito robot-!"

"Yo no tuve nada que-"

"¡No lo escuches Wanda!" gruñó Clint apuntándole con una de sus flechas al androide que no despegaba su vista de la joven quien le miraba asustada "¿Qué puede saber el maldito robot? Sólo está diciendo lo que Stark probablemente le programó para-"

"Yo no fui programado para decir nada" cortó calmadamente Vision aún sin despegar sus orbes de la chica "Pero puedo decirles con certeza que aún tengo memorias de JARVIS, y una de ellas está la respuesta al por qué él comenzó a construir Ultron"

"Vision-"

"La visión que le diste, la pesadilla a la que le hiciste enfrentar de ver a todos aquellos que él amaba completamente destruidos-"

"¡Visión-!"

"-fue lo que le hizo crear un robot que fuera capaz de defender a la humanidad contra cualquier amenaza que los Vengadores no pudieran enfrentar."

"¡Mientes!" gritó Wanda con lágrimas contenidas "Él no es más que un cobarde"

"Su verdadero plan fue construir a un protector, a un ser que le permitiría no sacrificar vidas humanas, las vidas de quienes él más quería y se preocupaba, pero aun así ser capaz de salvar al mundo y al aquellos que estuvieran en pelig-"

"¡Mi hermano murió por su culpa!"

"Tu hermano se sacrificó por el bien de las personas, algo que tú jamás entenderás" comentó suavemente Vision mirando con dolor el rostro empañado de lágrimas de la chica. La misma persona que pensó que en algún momento pensaría bien las cosas, recapacitaría y actuaría con juicio. La misma persona que él verdaderamente amó.

Un silencio se esparció por la sala haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran completamente quietos. Tony miraba estupefacto el actuar de Vision mientras que los otros ex-Vengadores parecían completamente sorprendidos por la revelación del androide.

"A él jamás le importó nadie que no fuera él mismo" fueron las palabras susurradas por Wanda luego de un momento haciendo que los recién llegados salieran de sus pensamientos.

"En eso te equivocas" volvió a hablar Bruce negando con la cabeza, mirando con asombro a su 'science-bro' quien se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez desde que el científico le conoció. "Yo nunca supe la verdadera razón detrás de la creación de Ultrón hasta ahora pero lo que sí sé es que aquel día tu jugaste con nuestras mentes, nos manipulaste y nos hiciste ver cosas que sólo cada uno de nosotros es capaz de temer. Y basado en lo que me most... nos mostraste, yo simplemente ahora puedo entender el porqué del actuar del Tony. Además-" se apresuró a cortar el científico cuando notó cómo Natasha iba a hablar "-aún si lo que dice Vision llega a ser sólo una mentira, Tony siempre ha demostrado que realmente le importamos."

"Oh vamos" susurró la espía mirando con gracia e incredulidad al doctor, aunque también se podría notar unas notas de dolor en su voz.

"Él logró interceptar el maldito misil, que iba dirigido hacia todos nosotros, y llevarlo hasta aquel portal aún a sabiendas que era más que probable que él no lo lograra ¡Se iba a sacrificar sólo para detener la invasión!"

"¿Y qué? Cuando tomamos este trabajo sabíamos que tendríamos que hacer sacrificios." Comentó Falcon "Ese era su trabajo, así que no lo hagas ver como si fuera el gran héroe del mundo, doctor"

"No puedes estar hablando en-"

"Todos hemos hecho sacrificios aquí" secundó Lang "Yo tuve que dejar a mi hija ¡Clint tuvo que dejar a su familia-!"

"¿Y acaso él les pidió que hagan eso?" intervino Rhodey por esta vez sintiendo que si no hablaba comenzaría a saltar al cuello de todos ellos "Tony jamás les pidió que dejaran a su familia por seguir al jodido capitán 'bondad-y-justicia'. Fue él quien se los pidió ¿Qué acaso creen que aquí nadie sabe cómo el capitán comenzó a romper las sagradas reglas que él juraba era lo que les convertía en los buenos con tal de salvar a su mejor amigo, un asesino, diciéndole que le sigan en honor a la justicia y a la libertad? ¡Ustedes mismos sacrificaron su familia solo para seguirle el paso cual malditos perros falderos! ¡Ustedes dejaron atrás lo que se suponía era lo más importante en sus vidas sólo por la palabra de alguien!"

"Ayudamos a Steve porque él realmente sabe qué es lo correcto, en comparación de Stark" debatió Falcon solemne "Ayudamos a recuperar a su amigo porqué ustedes pensaban matarlo"

"Sólo iban a encerrarlo, es un maldito asesino después de todo"

"Si es así, entonces Stark también debía ser encerrado" cortó Scott al coronel.

"Ustedes realmente no saben nada, realmente ignoran muchas cosas. ¿Qué acaso después de todo este tiempo el capitán-mentiroso aún no les ha dicho nada?" habló Rhodey mirando por primera vez, desde que la discusión había comenzado, al rubio quien permanecía mirando todo lo que sucedía como si estuviera en una especie de letargo.

"Él no nos ha ocultado nada, no es como Stark" contraatacó Sam Wilson. Una risita escapó de los labios de Rodey, y por primera vez durante ese momento nadie se atrevió a decir nada por un momento.

"Bravo Stark" comentó Clint luego del momento de silencio aplaudiendo con una media sonrisa "Como siempre juegas bien tus sucios trucos, haciéndoles creer a todos que Steve es el mentiroso ¿Qué, acaso tus nuevos peones no sabe acerca de tus mentiras y tus engaños?" preguntó contemplándole con asco "Claro que no les contarías acerca de cómo tus estúpidas formas de 'omitir información' nos han llevado hasta donde estamos"

"Nosotros sabemos que hay cosas que él nos ha ocultado todo este tiempo." habló Gamora por primera vez haciendo varias miradas se giraran inmediatamente hacia la chica "¿Pero quién no tiene secretos? Y ¿Ustedes creen que tienen problemas de confianza? Les digo tontos humanos que todos los seres lo tenemos. Nosotros como equipo los tenemos pero sabemos que pase lo que pase, en la situación en la que estemos, nuestros compañeros nos dejaran ni harán algo que nos podría poner en riesgo."

"Ni que nos dejarán sólo porque comenzamos a actuar como unos idiotas luego de saber que eres un príncipe y que tu padre es uno de los seres más poderosos de la galaxia".

"Ni que nos dejarán sólo porque ser idiotas con un ego del tamaño de un planeta" comentó Gamora ante las palabras de Peter Quill.

"Ni que nos abandonarán en un planeta que está siendo destruido. Un planeta que resulta ser tu propio padre, por cierto"

"ni nos abandonarán en un planeta que está siendo destruido" repitió la guerrera las palabras de Quill, esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

"Ni que nos intentarán clavarnos una espada a la primera oportunidad mientras dormimos"

"¡Eso está incluido en 'nos harán algo que nos podría en riesgo'!" exclamó esta vez ya algo desesperada la chica ante lo dicho por Drax.

"Ni se molestarán contigo porque a veces no puedes controlar tus poderes y terminas diciéndoles a todos sobre tus sentimientos románticos ante el capitán" comentó con una sonrisa Mantis

"¡Eso también está incluido en 'ponerte en riesgo'!" gritó Gamora haciendo que la chica de traje verde esmeralda y ojos negros saltara ante el fuerte ruido.

"¿Y cómo eso podría estar incluido en 'ponerte en riesgo'?" preguntó Drax el destructor frunciendo el ceño ante la curiosidad.

"Porqué esos deberían recibir la muerte por lo que hacen, pero en lugar de ello les perdonamos la vida y los amenazamos con que se callen" siseo la guerrera empuñando su espada

"Oh, como lo que tu estas hacien-"

"El punto es" saltó el capitán de la Milano cuando observó cómo su compañera se alistaba para atacar "Que sabemos que Tony tiene secretos, pero también sabemos que estos no nos pondrán en peligro a nosotros ni a nadie más"

"Y ya que hablamos de engaños" escupió Rhodey sonriendo de lado "¿Por qué no le preguntas al capitán-rectitud el por qué Tony intentó matar al soldadito?

"¡Rhodey, basta!"

"Oh vamos Stark, esto quiero saberlo." Acalló Clint acercándose hasta colocarse frente al coronel "Por qué no nos delitas una vez más con otra historia inventada por el maldito traidor"

"Rhodey, tú no sabes nada. Las cosas que me llevaron hasta ahí son algo que sólo Barnes, Rogers y yo conocemos. No-"

"¡En serio Tony! ¿¡En serio piensas que después de todo este tiempo no me enteré de lo que ocurrió en ese maldito bunker!? ¡¿En serio piensas que no sé qué el maldito soldado fue quien mató a tu padre y a tu madre, o que peleaste contra  _ambos_ porque te enteraste que todo el maldito tiempo capitán-jodidos-no-tengo-las-bolas-para-decirte-la-verdad nunca te contó nada a pesar de que él sabía lo que había ocurrido ese Diciembre?! ¡¿O qué Tony, acaso crees que soy tan estúpido como para no atar puntos y ver que la cicatriz que tienes en el pecho fue hecha por el-jodidos-infiernos-cobarde-capitán quien para finalizar todo te dejó abandonado en ese lugar a tu suerte?!"

"¡Basta!" demandó Tony, pero su amigo también detecto un toque de súplica en la orden, haciendo que el moreno golpeara la mesa con furia "Rhodey-"

"¡No Tony!" Negó el coronel golpeando una vez más el mobiliario, haciendo que el genio cerrara los ojos. Tony Stark jamás suplica' se repitieron las palabras de su amigo y hermano en la mente de Rhodey haciendo que gruñera. Había aguantado dos largos y malditos años para tirarle la mierda devuelta al jodido capitán y ni siquiera la súplica de Tony le haría callarse "Me callé dos jodidos años, aguanté toda la mierda de ellos sólo porque para el momento en que yo me enteré de todo lo ocurrido yo ya no podía hacer nada. Pero ahora, ahora que vienen vociferando y gritando y amenazando no me voy a quedar a mirar. Quieren la verdad, pues la van a escuchar. Quieren tildarte de mentiroso, pues que sepan que a quien escogieron seguir es un maldito mentiroso. Quieren tildarte de traidor, pues que escuchen lo que él te hizo y cómo traicionó a quien llamaba compañero. Quieren tildarte de egoísta, de ser alguien que sólo se preocupa por su bienestar, entonces que sepan que mientras ellos huyeron con un asesino y un traidor, tú te quedaste y aguantaste toda la mierda de los países para que no vayan y les arrancaran sus jodidas cabezas. Que sepan que tú te desviviste siempre por darles un lugar al que pertenecer y un grupo en quien confiar, que sepan que pagaste con creces no sólo tus destrozos y tus errores, sino también el de ellos; que sepan que a quien decidieron seguir no es un maldito dios, que es tan humano como tú y como yo y que comete errores como cualquiera aquí."

"Ya fue suficiente" habló Fury unos minutos después "Nos enfrentaremos a una amenaza que podría destruirnos en cualquier momento. No es tiempo de culpar ni de revelar secretos."

"Creo que te equivocas" comentó Strange luego de un momento suspirando en su lugar. "Nunca podríamos enfrentarnos ante Thanos con un grupo como este. Mucho menos pensar en que siquiera tendríamos alguna posibilidad de vencerlo."

"Pues tendrán que hacerlo porque somos lo único que el mundo tiene" demandó Fury

"No sé por qué gastan saliva, chicos. Al parecer todos los malditos humanos creen que el universo gira a su alrededor" los recién llegados se percataron de la presencia de cierto 'mapache parlanchín' el cual sostenía una bazuca sobre sus hombros "yo tengo un mejor plan, los destruimos y luego simplemente luchamos con los sacos de huesos que todavía tienen un poco de cerebro en la maceta"

"Yo soy Groot"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que donde está su 'maceta'?"

"Yo soy Groot"

"Arg, si sé lo que dije ¡pero es sólo una expresión en este planeta!"

"¿Yo soy Groot?"

"Si, eso significa que no tienen una maceta en..." Rocket estampó su pequeña pata en su cara mientras miraba exasperado al pequeño árbol parlante "Sólo olvídalo"

"Tienen razón, así jamás se llegará a nada." Comentó Peter, luego de un momento, mirando a Tony y caminando hasta donde el genio se encontraba, bajo la atenta mirada de todos "Pero tampoco lo haremos quedándonos aquí. Lo mejor será reunirnos una vez que todos nosotros estemos calmados y dispuestos a buscar alguna manera de detener el fin del mundo."

"Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, chico" la voz de Clint volvió a resonar dentro de la habitación, pero esta vez las cosas no se quedaron como la primera vez, sólo en gritos.

Esta vez Fury vio como en menos de dos segundos todos habían saltado de sus lugares y se habían abalanzado hasta la persona más próxima a ellos.

Incluso Strange, quien había permanecido al margen de toda aquella situación estaba ya de pie y creando algunas barreras alrededor de la torre. Bueno, si el 'Hechicero Supremo' estaba haciendo todo aquello, al parecer las cosas no terminarían mejor que la última vez en Alemania.

Los gritos de Fury no pudieron lograr nada cuando la mano de Clint se cerró sobre la muñeca del chico arácnido en un agarre férreo logrando que en menos de un parpadeo Tony Stark tuviera su armadura puesta y fuera a tomar del cuello del arquero haciendo que este soltara inmediatamente al joven en un intento de defenderse ante el ataque directo.

"¡Detente!" dos voces hicieron que todos se paralizaran en su sitio, la primera la de Peter Parker quien había lanzado su telaraña a la boca del arquero y a sus manos, evitando darle a Tony quien seguía sosteniendo el cuello del hombre. 

Y la segunda voz fue la de un adolescente de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolate que había ingresado a tropezones a la sala haciendo que Fury gimiera exhausto

"Oh por favor, ¡Les di sólo una maldita orden! ¡Acaso es tan difícil mantener alejado a los adolescentes! ¡Primero Parker y ahora él!" gruñó/gritó el del parche en el ojo a unos agentes de Shield que intentaban sacar al recién llegado de ahí.

"No se atrevan a tocarlo" Siseó Tony a los agentes antes de soltar a Barton y caminar hasta donde el bajo la atenta mirada de todos ahí "¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí niño?!"

"No soy un niño, deja de tratarme como a uno." refutó el adolescente de unos 13 años cruzándose de brazos, completamente relajado y es más, el genio se atrevería a decir que hasta a gusto juzgando por la pequeña sonrisa torcida que tenía en sus labios "Hasta donde sé  _telarañas_  es aquí el  _niño"_

"¿Qué haces aquí?" La máscara de la armadura se levantó dejando ver a todos el rostro bastante enfadado del genio quien ya apretaba dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, señal de que una inminente migraña estaba a punto de llegar "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

" _Admítelo, me necesitas. Estamos conectados_ " comentó el adolescente sonriendo de lado, sus ojos chocolate brillando con travesura ante lo dicho. "¿Acaso  _quieres abandonarme como mi padre?"_

Bien, pensó Tony, dos podían jugar el mismo juego " _Sí._ Y de nuevo  _chantajeándome?"_

" _Tengo frío_ " murmuró el adolescente abrazándose a sí mismo y mirando al genio bajo sus pestañas, haciendo un puchero inocentemente.

Tony pudo escuchar a lo lejos las risas de Rhodey y de Bruce, los dos más cercanos quienes conocían más que perfectamente quién era el chico que le batía las pestañas tan dulcemente

" _Ya lo sé ¿Te digo porqué lo sé? Estamos conectados"_ terminó el genio esta vez mostrando una media sonrisa. Dios, había pasado más de cinco años y ese niño aún le causaba jaquecas, y una sonrisa cada vez que estaba cerca.

Porqué Harley Keener, el adolescente que le miraba de lado y se lanzaba a sus brazos para abrazarle aún lo sentía como el mismo pequeño diablillo que le ayudó hace cinco años atrás cuando él entró a su garaje y el pequeño -que en ese entonces- le apuntó con un lanza-patatas.

"Den aviso rápido a las autoridades. ¡¿Cuántos niños has estado llevándote a la cama?!"

Tony gruñó ante la voz de Falcon quien se aproximaba hasta donde ellos estaban, aunque antes de que el inventor pudiera lanzarle un rayo, Peter ya se encontraba frente a él, con sus manos hechas puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, el rostro rojo y un gran ceño surcando su entrecejo.

"Cuando jodidos te callas la boca" siseo el chico haciendo que no sólo él levantara las cejas con sorpresa, sino también todos los que estaban ahí, todos menos Harley claro. El mocoso había soltado una risa que Tony juró se parecía demasiado a la de él cuando lograba sacar de sus casillas a alguien. Dios, ese niño parecía su hijo.

"Lenguaje" por primera vez durante un largo tiempo la voz del capitán se escuchó haciendo que los ojos chocolates de Peter le miraran con ira refulgiendo de ellos, aunque al parecer este había exclamado aquello por reflejo pues incluso él mismo lucía algo sorprendido de escucharse.

"Jódete tú y jodido lenguaje" siseó el chico acercándose al capitán y lanzando una telaraña a Falcon y a la espía quien se habían intentado interponer en su camino.

Steve pareció salir del estupor que le habían causado las palabras del chico cuando este se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de donde él estaba.

"Controla tus palabras, soldado"

"Cállate" gruñó Peter "porque yo me eh callado mientras todos ustedes lanzaban sus estupideces a Tony, porque durante todo ese tiempo tuve que escuchar sus tonterías y ahora es tu turno de cerrar la boca, tú y todos los demás, y escucharme a mí"

"El _pequeñín_ está realmente molesto"

Peter iba a advertirle a Harley que en ese momento no estaba para bromas cuando notó que la mirada del adolescente también refulgía con ira ante el grupo de los que ahora denominaban los "Renegados".

"Crees que estás en posición de corregir, capitán. Pero te sugiero muy bien que mires tus acciones y tus palabras primero antes de juzgar la de los demás. Un verdadero líder es el que lidera con el ejemplo, no el que lo hace dando órdenes. " Comenzó Peter mirando al rubio "Te centras en mirar y en detallar todos los errores que Tony ha cometido que olvidas aquí que tú también has errado"

"Dices que Tony es un mentiroso, pues no veo que tú lo hayas hecho mejor ocultándole la información de lo que sucedió el Alemania a tu equipo. Dices que la soberbia de Tony es tan grande como su ego, te recuerdo que tu también fuiste soberbio al pensar que todo lo que hacías estaba bien y que los demás estaban equivocados, te negaste siquiera a escucha a Tony antes de decidir lo que era mejor para -no sólo para ti y tu amigo, sino para todo el equipo"

"Dices que tengamos cuidado, que Tony nos traicionará a la primera oportunidad" habló el chico a la espía " _Cada quien juzga de acuerdo a su propia condición._  Tú traicionaste a las personas que pensaban que tú los apoyabas ya ahora crees que todos pagarán exactamente como tu lo hiciste, dando la espalda a tu equipo en pleno campo de batalla. Pues te digo que no todos son así. Tony no es así. Él ha sido fiel a su palabra y los ha ayudado desde el primer momento en que los Vengadores se formaron como equipo- no sólo dándoles comida, armas, sino también un sitio al que puedan llamar hogar y a un equipo al que podían llamar familia- sino que incluso después de todo lo que hicieron el siguió buscando una manera para limpiar sus nombres y esa es la razón que 117 países ya no están tras sus cabezas"

"¿Que Tony no se preocupa por nadie más que por el mismo, que su egoísmo ha matado a miles de personas cuando el fabricaba armas?" esta vez Peter se giró hasta donde Wanda Maximoff se encontraba "Sí, su desconocimiento de que las personas que estaban a su lado estaban vendiendo armas para matar a civiles hizo que se ganara la fama del 'Mercader de la muerte', pero él no se quedó sólo mirando el panorama luego de que supo todo aquello, él se dedicó a tratar de enmendar sus errores creando inventos que mejoren el mundo, dejando de crear armas para el gobierno y en su lugar convirtiéndose en uno de los Vengadores, en parte de un equipo cuyo propósito era el de proteger al mundo."

"¿Qué ustedes han sacrificado mucho?" preguntó con una sonrisa vacía mirando a Lang y a Clint "Él ha arriesgado su vida no sólo por el mundo, sino por ustedes. Él ha limpiado y pagado por todos sus desastres. Él ha ayudado a sus familias -no sólo financieramente- sino también emocionalmente luego de que ustedes desaparecieron tras 'la justicia en azul-blanco-y-rojo."

"¿Qué Tony es un maldito pedófilo?" esta vez las orbes chocolate sólo se centraron en el arquero "Con quién se acueste cada uno es su propio problema. Y Tony jamás me ha forzado a nada ni me ha comprado con nada. Fui yo quien me enamoré de él y fui yo quien... quien comenzó todo"

"¡No necesitamos detalles!" exclamó divertido Harley haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y que le girara a mirar 'molesto' "Y antes de que empieces a hablar, porque sé que lo harás  _arañita_ " suspiró Harley dramáticamente pasando sus ojos de Peter al arquero quien parecía querer matar al adolescente con la mirada pero quien no podía decir absolutamente nada pues aún tenía la telaraña de Peter en su boca "Entiende, rubio de cerebro poco desarrollado, que aunque el viejo este muy bueno para su edad -¿qué? No eres el único aquí con ojos  _arácnido_ \- yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con él." Habló apuntando al genio quien ahora suspiraba cansinamente "Te puedo asegurar que Tony no tiene ojos para alguien más que  _mallitas_ y además _,_ tengo novia -Sí, supéralo genio- _"_

"¿Estás seguro que no es tu hijo, Tones?" comentó Rhodey luego de una risa profunda "Chico, tengo que hablar con tu madre y de alguna manera ver si me puede decir la verdad"

"Supérelo coronel. Además, debería alegrarse, un hijo de Tony Stark suelto por ahí no es algo muy alentador . Deberíamos alegrarnos que gracias al  _niño_  no vayamos a tener a más genios listillos por ahí. El apellido Stark se termina con él" comentó Strange con una media sonrisa

"No estaría muy seguro" esta vez fue la voz de Bruce la que se escuchó burlona "Quizá Tony y Peter quieran adoptar a Harley"

"Tio Bruce, estoy muy seguro que mi mente no soportaría el vivir bajo el mismo techo que ellos y tener que aguantar los gritos en medio de la noche de ' _si, más por favor Sr.Stark.'_ " Habló Harley haciendo gemidos falsos al pronunciar lo último. "Digo ¿en serio tienen ese fetiche?"

"Y eso que no has tenido que encontrarte con la mesa de la cocina hecha un desastre por-"

"Creo que ya entendimos" comentó Tony tomando la mano de Peter y suspirando "Vámonos antes de que comiencen a hablar de las otras veces donde nos encontraron  _con las manos en la masa_ "

"Espera Stark, no te vas a ir a ningún maldito-"

"¡Oh! O la vez cuando encontré los videos que Tony había grabado en el laboratorio de cuando Peter aún tenía su primer traje y se lo había quitado para hacerle unas mejoras y-"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado grabándome?" preguntó un muy sonrojado Peter Parker

"Parece que alguien tiene problemas" canturreó Harley son una media sonrisa mirando a Tony

"Si te callas hoy mismo construimos el prototipo de lanzador-inmovilizador que te prometí" negoció el genio caminando hacia la salida

"El prototipo de lanzador-inmovilizador  _y_ el dispositivo de rastreo con forma de vibrador"

"¿Por qué alguien usaría algo así?" preguntó Peter con un ligero color carmín en las mejillas

"Los malos también tienen vida sexual" respondieron a la par el millonario y el adolescente.

Peter realmente se preguntó si Tony no era familia sanguínea con el chico antes de escuchar el "Hecho" de parte del mayor siendo pronunciado con los gritos de Fury de fondo.

Sí, definitivamente Tony Stark tenía a la familia que necesitaba, pensó con una sonrisa el genio, millonario, novio-y-en-un-futuro-cercano-esposo de Peter Parker y filántropo mientras en deslizaba una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo derecho de su saco sintiendo un pequeño objeto dorado deslizarse entre sus dedos. 

Sí, muy pronto, pero para ese momento sólo quería a su familia junto a él, a su verdadera familia.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el fic, o que al menos les haya entretenido un rato.
> 
> Antes que nada quiero aclarar que en realidad a mí me encanta el personaje de Clint, en Avenger Assamble (para quienes lo han visto) es todo lo que podría desear de un personaje al igual que Falcon. En MCU, bueno, la situación cambia.
> 
> La otra cosa que quiero decir es: amo a la familia que Tony tiene en el fic. Para mí, personalmente, quise darle algo más que un equipo aquí a Tony, quise darle una familia y bueno, lo de Harley fue algo que simplemente hizo pop en mi mente. En un inicio había pensado dejarlo como el niño que vimos en Iron Man 3, pero luego quise darle un toque más divertido al personaje (y hacerlo un poco más 'adolescente' pues recordemos que aquí ya han pasado varios años desde lo ocurrido con Iron Man 3 -aunque sinceramente no sé cuántos años exactamente -por eso sólo consideré algo de cinco años de diferencia-) Por cierto, aquel diálogo que tienen Harley y Tony y que está en cursivas, bueno, lo tomé exactamente de la película. Así que es por es que Tony piensa algo como 'luego de todo este tiempo'.
> 
> También quise incorporar a los Guardianes, a Bruce (los science-bro), al siempre leal Rhodey, y a Strange (Benedict me roba el corazón en cada escena y muero por verlo trabajar junto a Robert). Y obviamente a Peter, el corazón de Tony.
> 
> Me encanta esta pareja, yo creo que si en algún momento a mí me hubieran dicho que me llegaría a encantar tanto el Starker probablemente no le hubiera prestado mucho interés. Siempre fui multishipper (aunque en un inicio más Stony -y aún sigo amando esta pareja, pero no en el MCU-) pero ahora con toda seguridad les puedo decir: STARKER IS PRECIOUS


End file.
